This invention relates to silicone rubber and it is particularly related to a method of making silicone rubber compounds having improved physical properties. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with and contemplates the preparation of a homogeneous silicone polymer containing fillers dispersed therein, and the utilization of the resulting dispersion for making silicone rubber having the same or increased fillers content, while exhibiting superior physical properties (e.g., tear strength, tensile strength, elongation and hardness), in a more speedy, efficient and economical manner than the methods which have hitherto been known.